Tutor
by TheBansheeQueen
Summary: North knew his son was gay, and that from his recent mood he's found fancy in someone. Though, he wasn't expecting this scrawny kid with a lip ring to be the one who had caught the young Overland's attention. HiJack.


**Title: **Tutor

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **K

**Description: **North knew his son was gay, and that from his recent mood he's found fancy in someone. Though, he wasn't expecting this scrawny kid with a lip ring to be the one who had caught the young Overland's attention. HiJack.

**Pairings: **Jack and Hiccup

**Disclaimer: **I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

_**Tutor**_

He shuffled a little nervous on the front porch, his eyes staring at the shut door in front of him. One hand was holding onto the strap of his backpack, while the other was shoved into his jacket pocket. Hiccup wasn't usually one for being nervous, but it was a little frightening to be standing in front of the Overland house as he waited for the owner to answer the door.

Footsteps were heard inside, and Hiccup took a slight step back when the door was opened. A small girl stood in the doorway, her brown eyes looking up at him. Her eyes widened when she took in his appearance, though he was use to children's reaction to him. It wasn't hard to feel intimidated by the boy. Her eyes took in the black combat boots and the black jeans, stopping for a minute to eyeball the chain that dangled from his front pocket back to his back pocket. Then there was the green t-shirt he wore under the brown jacket. Last her eyes took in the piercing through his bottom lip.

"Who are you?" the girl questioned him.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, readjusting the backpack over his shoulder as he took in her question. "I'm uh - Hiccup. Jack's tutoring me." he told her.

Her big eyes blinked, before she shut the door. Inside he could hear her little voice screaming for Jack, and then there was the sound of another set of feet getting closer to the door. Upon opening it, Hiccup had to hold back from embracing the taller boy that now stood in the doorway. His boyfriend, Jack Overland, gave him a smile before he opened the door wider for Hiccup to be let in.

The little girl was not far from the doorway, her eyes watching Hiccup as he stepped inside the house. She was still taking in his appearance, watching him remove the wool hat covering his head and letting loose his auburn colored hair. She had shuffled a little closer to Jack, who rolled his eyes at how the girl was acting.

"Emma, this is Hiccup. Hiccup, Emma." Jack introduced.

"Hey Emma." Hiccup greeted her with a smile.

She still seemed a little skeptical about all this, but she gave her a full toothed smile. Chuckling, Hiccup moved his eyes away from the child to take in Jack. He eyed the blue plaid shirt the boy was wearing, the bottom two buttons undone and showing a tiny bit of his stomach. If this had been anywhere else Hiccup would have already claimed the other boy's lips with his own, but he held back. He didn't want the family's first impression of Jack's boyfriend to be that he couldn't keep his hands to himself. Especially in front of this young girl.

A third set of feet were heard, and Hiccup tried to keep down his slight terror when a large man entered the room. Blue eyes were already settled on Hiccup, white eyebrows arched as the older man took in this stranger. Jack shuffled uncomfortably where he stood, waiting to see on what North's reaction would be to Hiccup.

"Daddy, his name is Hiccup. Like -" Emma stopped, attempting to make herself hiccup.

North looked down to Emma, before giving a loud chuckle that soon turned into a laugh. He moved over to where Hiccup stood, reaching out and taking Hiccup's hand into a bone crushing grip.

"Nice to meet you Hiccup." North said, shaking Hiccup's hand.

"Ah, you too sir." Hiccup replied.

He looked past the man to Jack, his eyes practically begging for some escape. Jack flushed, before reaching out to separate the two before North could break Hiccup's hand. Jack swallowed the lump in his throat before he moved to stand next to Hiccup.

Jack had been practicing for awhile on what to say, he had rehearsed different ways to introduce Hiccup to his family, but each result he came up with made him fearful of bringing the other boy over. It didn't help with Hiccup's appearance, and how he wasn't the greatest student at Burgess High. But still, there had been something there that had caught Jack's attention.

"Dad, Hiccup is my uh.. My boyfriend." Jack informed the man.

North's blue eyes widened, shifting between Jack and Hiccup. Jack had already informed the man years ago that he was gay, and it had become clear lately that the boy must be seeing someone. But when this scrawny kid came into the man's view, he wasn't aware that this boy had been the one who had caught his son's eye. He saw the way Jack stood a little closer to Hiccup, his eyes already defiant as he waited for North to disagree on it.

Nodding his head, North placed his hands on his hips.

"If he makes you happy." was his only answer.

Hiccup and Jack both relaxed, Hiccup letting out a breath he didn't even realizing he had been holding. Smiling, Jack reached over to take a hold of Hiccup's hand. Blushing, Hiccup tried to ignore the looks he was getting from Emma and North as Jack lead him away from the two of them. He was taking him upstairs, not saying a word as he pulled Hiccup into his bed room.

Unlike Hiccup's room, Jack's was a lot cleaner. The sheets were carefully tucked into the bed, books situated in alphabetical order on a shelf. Releasing his hold on Hiccup's hand, Jack went to go get his school books while Hiccup took a look around. It had been his first time in Jack's home, even more in his room. But it definitely reminded him of the boy.

He let his backpack slide off his shoulder, placing it to rest on top of the bed. Jack had his own back pack on his desk, digging inside for the books for what it was he was going to tutor Hiccup. Usually he would have been prepared, but that was when he was tutoring Hiccup at school, and not personally at his own house.

"We'll start on History first?" Jack questioned.

"Yeah, that's cool." Hiccup replied.

Moving to stand behind the chair, Hiccup looked over the other boy's head to watch him pull out the book. Leaning over, Hiccup draped his arms around Jack and let his hands move under the shirt the pale boy was wearing. Jack almost dropped the book, leaning his head back to look at Hiccup's face.

"I missed you." Hiccup simply stated.

Jack blushed, goosebumps raising up where Hiccup touched him. He turned in his seat, facing Hiccup fully. It was still a shock to Jack sometimes on how Hiccup had become his boyfriend. He could only thank their guidance counselor, who made Jack Hiccup's tutor when the boy began failing his classes. Not only did Hiccup's grades start going up, but he also opened up to Jack and their relationship had gone from just tutor and student to being boyfriends.

"I missed you too." Jack replied.

Hiccup leaned down, placing his lips on the other boy's. Jack gasped at the feel of the cold bar on his bottom lip, letting his mouth open and allowing Hiccup's tongue inside. Hiccup's hands reached up to grip onto Jack's hair, and as much as the taller boy wanted to just sit here and make out with Hiccup, he was sure North would come upstairs to make sure the boy's were doing what Hiccup had originally come over for.

Lightly pushing Hiccup away, their eyes met and Hiccup lightly nipped at the other boy's lip before he removed himself from Jack.

* * *

Another slight Punk/Nerd HiJack, though I guess you can't really say Jack's a nerd in this one. Hope you guys enjoy it, I'm actually thinking of maybe making a multi chapter version of this and also Leather Jackets, which some of you guys have seemed to really enjoy.


End file.
